Harry Potter and the Pokemon Forest
by General K-Star
Summary: Pokemon & Harry Potter crossover. At the beginning of Harry's sixth year, Dumbledore announces that there are many Pokemon now living in and around the forest and as a special project he will allow the students to capture and train them. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to anything you may recognize from any of the Harry Potter books nor do I own the rights to anything you may recognize from any of the Pokemon games. The nicknames of the Pokemon, however, are my own idea. In fact, several of the nicknames (well, actually, ALL of the nicknames) are names I have given to my own Pokemon in the Game Boy games. So, I would greatly appreciate it if none of y'all use these nicknames on any Pokemon you might put in any of your fanfics (that is, if y'all ever decide to write any Pokemon fanfics.)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just arrived at Hogwarts for the start of their sixth year. Everyone headed down to the Great Hall for the feast that they always had at the beginning of the year. Little did anyone know that Dumbledore had an announcement that would change everything…

They sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and waited for the feast to begin. They all knew that Dumbledore would always have a few announcements to give out before it started, so they sat and waited. Once everyone had been seated, Dumbledore stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Before we begin," he said, "I have a very important announcement to make. We have recently discovered a massive outburst of extraordinary creatures in this area. These creatures are known as Pokemon. As a special project, I have decided to keep several of these creatures in our forest and allow each student to catch one if they wish to. We have more than enough in our forest and they all come in various kinds. Once everyone who wishes to participate in this project has captured a starter Pokemon, I will allow students to occasionally enter the forest to catch some new Pokemon for their team. I will allow students to hold battles outside on the school grounds in order to train their Pokemon for a tournament that we will have near the end of the year. Those of you who wish to participate need to sign up in their house common room. Once we have collected all the sign up sheets we will call down a few groups at a time to go and catch their first Pokemon. Any questions?"

Quite a few muggle born students were astounded by the news. Some of them had played the Pokemon Game Boy game before. However, there were several other students who were very confused. Hermione had a question and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said.

"Sir I was wondering if the only type of Pokemon available were the grass or bug types," Hermione asked, "since they all reside in our forest."

"That's a good question," Dumbledore said, "The forest isn't the only place that the Pokemon reside and we have more types available than just the grass and bug types. We have water types that reside near our lake and flying types that live in the trees in the forest. We even have fire, ground, normal, fighting, rock, psychic, dark, ice… even dragon types! We have every type available from every region, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, but there are some Pokemon that you may not find here, such as any of the legendary birds or dogs or the Regis. However, you may seea fewof them come to our school because of the fact that there are other Pokemon here but I highly doubt it. If you do see any legendary Pokemon, you are free to attempt to capture it if you wish but it will be very difficult since we will not have any Master Balls to give anyone. Some of the teachers may be interested in participating in our project as well so you may battle one of them if you wish," he added, "but it would be best if no one battled during class as it may disrupt the other students' learning. Now let's start the feast, shall we?" As Dumbledore said this, the food magically appeared and everyone started eating.

After the feast everyone headed to their common rooms. Many students were excited about the project that Dumbledore had started and were eager to sign up. Quite a few of the muggle born students could be seen talking to their friends about what kind of Pokemon they hoped to catch. Ron was surprised at the fact that Hermione knew so much about the different types and was able to ask such an intelligent question about their habitats.

"How the heck do you know so much about this?" Ron asked when they got to the portrait of the fat lady.

"I have the Game Boy game at home," Hermione replied.

"I didn't know you played Game Boy," Harry said.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me," Hermione said. She gave the fat lady the password and the three of them entered the common room. They found the sign up sheet and all three signed up. Many other people signed up as well. They were surprised to see Neville's name on the list.

"Hey Neville," Harry said, "How come you're going to do this?"

"I know a lot about Pokemon as well," Neville said, "Even though I come from a pure blood wizard family, I have a Game Boy too and I also have the Pokemon game."

"Which version?" Hermione asked.

"All of them," Neville said.

"Whoa! I just have the crystal and ruby versions," Hermione replied. "How good are you at this anyway?" she asked.

"I'm very good at the Game Boy games," Neville said, "but I'm not so sure if I can handle a real Pokemon. Well, it's worth a try anyway. Good night!" he added, and he headed upstairs to the boys' dormitory. Harry and Ron turned to Hermione.

"We should all get to bed too, I think they're going to let us go catch the Pokemon tomorrow morning," Harry said.

"Good night, Hermione," Ron said.

"Good night you two," Hermione replied, "If you need any help catching a Pokemon tomorrow, I can give you some advice." They all headed up to their own dormitory and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Hey, nothing's changed since the last chapter, so I don't really need to tell you again!

The next morning, Harry and Ron woke up late. They hurried down to the Great Hall where everyone had gathered to hear Dumbledore's instructions on how to catch a Pokemon and how they were going to organize people to go out to the forest. Everyone had just been given three Poke Balls so they could catch their first Pokemon.

Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall and found Hermione. "What did we miss?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore just went over the rules for catching our first Pokemon," Hermione explained, "We are not allowed to catch any evolved Pokemon that we find in the forest at first, only basic Pokemon."

"How will we know if it's evolved?" Ron asked.

"I've caught almost every kind in Crystal and Ruby version at home," Hermione said, "I can tell you if it's evolved or not. We've also been given a Pokedex to use so we can identify Pokemon and six Poke Balls to catch them with. We are only allowed to catch up to six Pokemon right now, but we can catch more later. I got you each a Pokedex and six Poke Balls since I knew you would be coming." She opened her bag, which contained three Pokedexes and eighteen Poke Balls, removed two Pokedexes and twelve Poke Balls, and gave one Pokedex and six Poke Balls each to Harry and Ron, leaving one Pokedex and six Poke Balls for herself. "Right now, they're releasing people by year to go catch Pokemon. They've already released the seventh years so we're next," she explained. And so they waited in the Great Hall for Dumbledore to release the sixth years. Ron was busy asking Hermione about which kind of Pokemon would be the best to start with when Dumbledore announced that the sixth years could go out and catch their Pokemon. They left the Great Hall and headed towards the forest.

When they entered the forest, they were amazed to see real Pokemon in there. They could hear their fellow sixth years chatting excitedly and pointing at some of the Pokemon. A few people had already started catching their own Pokemon and some were explaining the method to others. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and explained how to use a Poke Ball. Then she said she was going elsewhere and would meet with them by the entrance to the forest. "Where are you going?" Ron shouted as Hermione started walking away.

"I already know which Pokemon I want to capture and I'm going over to where it would be logical to search for the particular type," Hermione explained. She continued walking away. She appeared to be heading towards the lake.

"Well I have no clue what that's about," Ron said, "Let's go!" And so he and Harry headed deeper into the forest. It wasn't long at all before they saw a Charmander.

"Hang on, I think Hermione said that this one is a fire type," Harry said. Hermione had gone over the nine most common starter Pokemon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chickorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip, before they had left the Great Hall. "So, what would it be doing in a forest?" he added.

"I dunno, mate," Ron replied, "But I think this Pokemon looks really cool! I'm gonna try catching this one!" Ron approached the Charmander slowly. It looked up at him. Ron got out a Poke Ball, pushed the button like Hermione had instructed him to do, and threw it at the Charmander. Charmander went into the Poke Ball. The ball fell to the ground and started shaking. Eventually, the shaking stopped and the Poke Ball was still. Ron had successfully caught his very first Pokemon! He jumped up and down, shouting happily. He ran over and picked up the Poke Ball. "Look Harry!" he said, "I caught it on my first try! Wait till Hermione sees this!"

"That's really cool, Ron!" Harry said, "Congratulations!"

"This is so cool!" Ron exclaimed, "Now let's go find you one!" They continued walking through the forest, but couldn't find any good Pokemon. They were looking for at least one of the nine starters Hermione had mentioned. Suddenly, they saw a yellow Pokemon come out of the bushes. Its tail was shaped like a lightning bolt. Neville came running up to them and saw the Pokemon. He gasped.

"Wow!" Neville exclaimed, "That's a Pikachu! They're pretty rare!"

"Aren't you going to catch it?" Harry asked.

"No," Neville said, "I've already caught a Bulbasaur and a Poliwag. You should catch it, Harry."

"Ok," Harry said, "I don't have a Pokemon yet anyway." He approached the Pikachu and threw a Poke Ball at it just like Ron had. It worked. He picked up the Poke Ball when suddenly the Pikachu burst out of the Poke Ball.

"Pika! Pikachu!" it shouted angrily. It then jumped on Harry and sat on his shoulder. Harry looked confused.

"I guess it doesn't like staying in a Poke Ball," Neville said, "There are some Pokemon that don't like Poke Balls. You should just let it walk along with you or let it ride on your shoulder."

"Ok," Harry said, "Pikachu looks very happy being outside the Poke Ball, and I think I heard that this was an electric type. It wouldn't be a good idea to make it mad I guess."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because it could shock me and that's not a good thing," Harry replied.

"Oh," Ron said, "I think we should go find Hermione and see how she's doing. She said she'd meet us at the entrance. The fifth years are already coming in."


	3. Chapter 3

They left the forest and looked around for Hermione. They saw her standing at the entrance to the castle. They walked up to her. "Oh Harry!" she exclaimed, "You caught a Pikachu! Well done!" She walked up to Harry and patted Pikachu on the head. It seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Thanks," Harry said, "What did you catch?"

"I caught the two Pokemon I had always wanted to catch in real life," she said. She pulled out two Poke Balls and released the Pokemon inside them. A Squirtle and a Mudkip appeared. "I named this one Waterboy," she said, pointing to Squirtle, "and I named this one Rupert," she said, pointing to the Mudkip.

"You NAMED your Pokemon?" Ron asked.

"Of course I did! You're allowed to!" she explained.

"Ok, I understand naming your Squirtle 'Waterboy,'" Harry said, "since it's obviously a water type, but where did you come up with 'Rupert' for your Mudkip?"

"I named him 'Rupert' because he eventually evolves into Swampert," Hermione explained.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Because I have a Swampert named 'Rupert' in my Ruby version and I have a Blastoise named 'Waterboy' in Crystal version at home," Hermione said. "Squirtle eventually evolves into Blastoise," she added.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I came up with those nicknames because, in reality, I own a Blastoise named Waterboy (he was my very first Pokemon ever, I got him in Red version and now he's in Crystal) and a Swampert named Rupert. These two Pokemon are the ONLY legitimate level 100 Pokemon I own, which means I raised them to level 100 without any cheats, codes, or glitches.)

"Ok, that explains a lot," Ron said.

"What did you catch, Ron?" she asked.

"I caught a Charmander," Ron said.

"Cool," Hermione said. She got an idea. "Hey Ron, do you want to battle your Charmander against Waterboy?" she asked.

"Sure!" Ron said. He let out Charmander, then turned to Hermione. "Umm… could you tell me how to battle? I've never done this before."

"I can help!" Neville said, "Just tell it to use an attack when it's your turn."

"What attacks does it know?" Ron asked.

"It should only know scratch and growl right now," Neville said, "But it may know ember as well. Growl doesn't do any damage, so I wouldn't use it." Neville thought for a bit. "Uh, Ron? I don't think it's a good idea for you to be using a Charmander against a Squirtle…" he added.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Let him find that out for himself, Neville," Hermione said. She then sent out Waterboy. "Are you ready, Ron?" she asked.

"You bet!" Ron replied.

"I'll let you go first," Hermione said.

"Ok," Ron replied, "Charmander! Use ember!" Charmander did as it was told and used ember on Waterboy. It didn't do very much damage.

"Waterboy!" Hermione said, "Use water gun!" Waterboy did as it was told and used water gun on Charmander. It was super effective. Charmander was knocked out in one hit. Hermione had won the battle.

"What?" Ron said, "Why did it lose so quickly?"

"Because of its type," Neville explained, "Squirtle is a water type, and Charmander is a fire type. Water puts out fires, so Charmander is weak against water type attacks. That's what I tried to tell you earlier."

"Grrr…" Ron growled, "I bet you knew about the type advantage all along!" he shouted at Hermione.

"Yes, I did," she admitted, "But I'd thought you would have figured that out on your own before the battle and then you would have refused to fight. I guess I was wrong."

"Let's go inside," Harry said, "We still have to go to class today. Good thing we got to miss potions because of this," he added. Hermione and Ron made their Pokemon return to their Poke Balls and followed Harry inside. Their next class was Charms, so they headed to Professor Flitwick's classroom. There weren't that many students in there, because several of them were still out catching Pokemon. Because of this, Professor Flitwick allowed the students to come to the front of the class, one at a time, and show their new Pokemon to the rest of the class. A few students already had their Pokemon out with them, while others kept their Pokemon inside their Poke Balls until it was time to show them to the class. Neville went up and showed his Bulbasaur and Poliwag to the class. Ron showed everyone his Charmander. Harry showed everyone his Pikachu. Hermione went up and introduced Waterboy and Rupert. Seamus had a Rattata. Parvati had a Clefairy and Lavender had a Jigglypuff. Everyone else was out catching their Pokemon. Other than this class, the rest of the day was very uneventful. When all classes were over, they headed up to their common room. Many students up there had let their Pokemon out and were showing them off to the other students. Ginny approached Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was holding a Torchic.

"Look at what I caught!" she said, "I named it 'Peep Peep.'"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because it looks like a baby chicken and all they say is 'peep, peep, peep…'" Ginny explained.

"She's got a point there," Harry said.

"Oh cool!" Hermione said, "You got a fire type too? Ron has a Charmander."

"Yeah!" Ron said, "And I caught it on my first try!" He let out Charmander so Ginny could see it.

"Cool!" Ginny said, "And what type of Pokemon is that, Harry?" she asked, pointing to the Pokemon on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, this is Pikachu," Harry said. Pikachu waved at Ginny.

"Oh it's so cute!" Ginny exclaimed. "What did you catch, Hermione?" she asked.

"I caught a Squirtle and a Mudkip," Hermione replied, "I named my Squirtle 'Waterboy' and my Mudkip 'Rupert.'" She let out Waterboy and Rupert so Ginny could see them.

"Ok, I can understand naming a Squirtle 'Waterboy,' but why did you name your Mudkip 'Rupert?'" she asked. Hermione sighed and gave Ginny the same explanation that she had given Harry earlier. "Oh, I get it!" Ginny said.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: wow! I've already gotten 1 review and the story's been up for at least an hour! It would normally take MUCH longer for me to start getting reviews! Anyway, this chapter is a combination of the original chapter 4 and chapter 5 because they were both extremely short.

The next weekend, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to see if there were any battles going on. They went outside and walked around the grounds.

"Hey, why don't we go see Hagrid?" Harry suggested. Ron and Hermione agreed with his decision and headed over to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door and Hagrid answered.

"Why are you three here?" Hagrid asked.

"We just came to visit," Harry said.

"Oh, well come on in!" Hagrid replied, "I've got somethin' to show yeh..." Harry, Ron, and Hermione came inside. They saw a pokeball on the table. Hagrid picked it up. "Look what Dumbledore let me catch in the forest!" he said. He let out the pokemon. It was a Bagon.

"Wow, Hagrid!" Hermione said, "Those are really rare!"

"Yeah, but wait till yeh see what it evolves into!" Hagrid exclaimed, "It'll eventually be a huge dragon! I think it's called a Salamence or somethin'."

"Yes, it is," Hermione said, "but do you think you can handle one?"

"Of course I can!" Hagrid replied. They continued talking for awhile. Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed Hagrid their pokemon and then said goodbye to Hagrid. They were heading back to the castle when they were stopped by none other than Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Oh look!" Malfoy exclaimed, "It's Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood!"

Harry and Ron started charging towards Malfoy, but Hermione stopped them. "Just ignore him," she said. She, Harry, and Ron then turned around and walked away. Malfoy didn't bother following them. They kept walking across the grounds, watching people battle other trainers and tryto catch other pokemon in the forest andsoon ran into Neville.

"Hi guys!" Neville said, "Wanna battle?" 

"Sure!" Harry said, "I haven't battled anyone yet." 

"Ok, since you only have one pokemon I'll only use one of mine," Neville explained. He took out a pokeball and threw it. "Go Bulbasaur!" he shouted. 

"Um, go Pikachu," Harry said, unsure of what he needed to do. Pikachu jumped down off Harry's shoulder and faced Bulbasaur. 

"I'll let you go first, Harry," Neville said. 

"Ok," Harry replied, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Pikachu did and it didn't do much damage. "Why didn't it work that well?" he asked. 

"Grass types have a resistance to electric attacks," Neville explained, "Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Bulbasaur did and it was a critical hit, but Pikachu was still able to fight. 

"Pikachu, use quick attack!" Harry said. Pikachu did and it was a critical hit as well. Bulbasaur was knocked out! "Good job Pikachu!" Harry said. 

"Bulbasaur return," Neville said, "Good job Harry." 

"Thanks Neville," Harry replied. 


	5. Chapter 5

After defeating Neville, Harry continued walking around the grounds. Ron and Hermione followed. Malfoy came running up to them.

"Hey!" he shouted, "No one ignores me and gets away without a fight! I challenge one of you to a pokemon battle!"

"Fine," Hermione said, "I'll fight you."

"Ha! You think that a filthy mudblood like yourself will be able to beat me?" Malfoy said, "Don't make me laugh!"

"You won't be laughing when this battle's over!" Hermione said, "Go Rupert!" She threw a pokeball and Rupert came out. Malfoy grabbed a pokeball and threw it.

"Go Seviper!" he shouted. Seviper came out of the pokeball.

"Somehow I knew you'd have a Seviper," Hermione said, "Rupert! Use mud slap!" Rupert used mud slap and it was super effective!

"What?" Malfoy gasped, "How did that weak attack do so much damage?"

"First of all, your Seviper looks like it's just recently been caught so it's very weak," Hermione explained, "Also, poison types are weak against ground type attacks and mud slap is a ground type attack."

"So what?" Malfoy shouted, "I'll still beat you! Seviper! Use poison fang!"

"It already knows poison fang!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah!" Malfoy replied. Seviper used poison fang and it did quite a bit of damage. Rupert was also poisoned.

"No! He's been poisoned!" Hermione exclaimed. "Rupert! Use mud slap again!" Rupert did and not only did it do a good amount of damage, it also lowered Seviper's accuracy. "Harry, Ron, could one of you go look for a pecha berry?" Hermione asked, "It cures pokemon that have been poisoned." She described what a pecha berry looked like and Harry and Ron left to find one.

"Seviper! Use bite!" Malfoy ordered. Seviper's attack missed. "WHAT?" Malfoy yelled, "Seviper, how could you have missed that?"

"Mud slap also lowers the opponent's accuracy," Hermione explained, "Rupert! Finish Seviper off with another mud slap!" Rupert used mud slap again and Seviper fainted. Hermione won the battle!

"I can't believe I lost to a mudblood!" Malfoy shouted. He ran off before Harry and Ron returned with the pecha berry.

"Here you go," Harry said, handing the berry to Hermione, "Where's Malfoy?"

"He lost," Hermione said, feeding the berry to Rupert, "Rupert did an excellent job!" She turned to Rupert. "I'm so proud of you Rupert! You did great in that battle!" she said. Suddenly, Rupert started glowing.

"What the heck is happening?" Ron asked.

"He's evolving!" Hermione exclaimed. The three of them watched as Rupert transformed into a Marshtomp.

"Your pokemon evolved THAT quickly?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and Waterboy evolved yesterday," Hermione said, "I've been training them alot this week."

"I wish Charmander would evolve," Ron said.

"He will, just give him some time and do alot of training," Hermione explained.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again, this chapter is actually a combination of two other chapters because they were both short.

After a few more weeks of training, Ron's Charmander had finally evolved into a Charmeleon. Since they all had strong pokemon now, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go catch a few more pokemon to add to their team. They all went into the forest together.

"What kind of pokemon are you interested in getting, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know yet," he replied, "but what are you going to get? It's not a good idea to have a team that's just water pokemon!"

"I already have a pretty good idea," Hermione said. "What are you going to look for, Harry?" she asked.

"I don't know, just whatever I find interesting," Harry replied. They continued walking through the forest and saw an Oddish.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, "An Oddish! It can eventually evolve into Bellossom if you have a Sun Stone," she explained, "I'll catch it! Go Waterboy!" She threw a pokeball and Waterboy came out. He was a Wartortle now. "Use ice punch on it!" Hermione said. Waterboy used ice punch and Oddish took alot of damage and was frozen. Hermione pulled out an empty pokeball and threw it at Oddish. Oddish was caught!

"Wow!" Harry said, "You're really good at this, Hermione!"

"Thanks," Hermione replied. They continued walking and saw a Scyther.

"Wow! That pokemon looks tough! I'm gonna catch it!" Ron exclaimed. Scyther heard him and charged right at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all got out of the way, but Scyther kept chasing Hermione. She kept running and soon reached a dead end. Scyther slowly advanced on her until Ron sent out Charmeleon. "Charmeleon! Use flamethrower on Scyther!" he shouted. Charmeleon did and Scyther took alot of damage. He turned away from Hermione and faced Charmeleon and Ron. Hermione took this opportunity to get away from Scyther. Ron told Charmeleon to use ember and he did. Scyther was now very weak. Ron threw a pokeball and caught Scyther!

"Why did Scyther chase after me when you were the one who said you were going to catch it?" Hermione asked, still scared from the encounter with Scyther.

"I don't know," Ron replied, "but you provided an excellent distraction so Charmeleon could attack Scyther!" He laughed at this fact.

"That's not very funny Ron," Harry said, "Hermione could have gotten hurt."

"What? It's not my fault Scyther decided to go after Hermione instead of me!" Ron pointed out.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued walking through the forest so Harry could catch another pokemon. Harry caught a Pidgey. They were about to leave the forest when they heard something and saw a light coming from somewhere within the forest.

"What was that?" Hermione asked after hearing the noise.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "but whatever it was it's coming from over there."

"Let's go see," Ron suggested. The three friends followed the light.

"I know there's a light up ahead, but it's still too hard to see on this path," Hermione said. She took out her wand and said "Lumos!" A beam of light came out of her wand and helped light the path ahead. Harry and Ron did the same thing with their wands and continued walking. When they finally reached where the noise and the light was coming from, they could hardly believe what they were seeing. There was a small, green pokemon with tiny wings flying around in a clearing in the forest. Hermione gasped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That's Celebi!" Hermione said, "It's one of the legendary pokemon Dumbledore mentioned at the beginning of the year! Not too many people have seen it up close before!"

"Cool!" Ron exclamed. Celebi heard him and got scared. It flew away.

"Ron! You scared it away!" Hermione shouted at him when Celebi left.

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

"Let's go back to the castle," Harry suggested, "It's getting late." The three of them left the forest and headed back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together in the Gryffindor common room, discussing what they had just seen.

"Wow, if Celebi was here," Hermione said, "then there must be other legendary pokemon here too! I'd love to get a chance to see them up close in real life! Especially Articuno and Suicune! They're so pretty!"

"Umm, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Do you mind telling us what exactly these legendary pokemon are and why they're so special? Because we have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh," Hermione replied, "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you two haven't played the games. Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "Then we might finally understand what was so special about Celebi." As he said this, Scyther burst out of his pokeball. He looked around the room, and charged at Hermione again.

Hermione screamed, and ducked under the table. "RON!" she yelled, "CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT SCYTHER?"

"Sorry!" Ron apologized. "Scyther, return!" he yelled, holding out Scyther's Pokeball. Scyther returned to the Pokeball.

Hermione got up from under the table. "Ron," she said, "If you can't control your pokemon, you'll never become a good trainer!"

"I'm sorry!" Ron apologized again, "I don't know what's gotten into him!"

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Can we get back to what you were going to tell us about the legendary Pokemon?"

Hermione sighed. "All right then," she said, "I'm really tired right now, so I'll just tell you what their names are. You can find out information on individual ones by looking them up in your pokedex."

"Our what?" Ron asked.

"Your pokedex," Hermione repeated, "You know, those big red things we got on the first day along with our pokeballs?"

"Oh yeah," Ron replied, "What's so special about them?"

"A pokedex is like a special encyclopedia of pokemon," Hermione explained, "In the games, you had to catch pokemon in order to gain more information and eventually fill up the pokedex. But since many people around the world have played the games and completed the pokedex, these real ones should already have everything you need to know about pokemon."

"Ok, good," Harry said. "So, what are the legendary pokemon and why are they so special?"

"The legendary pokemon are," Hermione started, but then paused. "Um, you may want to write this down, it's a pretty long list," she explained.

"Ok," Harry said, getting a quill and some parchment.

"All right then, the legendary pokemon are," Hermione started again, but stopped, seeing that Ron wasn't paying attention. "Ron? Are you going to pay attention or not?" she asked.

Ron, who was looking down at Scyther's pokeball, jumped a little when Hermione addressed him. "Huh?" he asked.

"Never mind, Hermione," Harry said, "I'm taking notes, so I can tell Ron about the pokemon later if he doesn't pay attention."

"Oh, ok then," Hermione replied. "As I was saying, the legendary pokemon are: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Latios, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Jirachi," she said. "I don't think I forgot any... If I did, I'll let you know tomorrow." She got up, yawned, and stretched. "Goodnight you two. I really need to go to bed. It's really late," she said.

"Goodnight, Hermione," the boys replied, getting up as well. They all headed to their respective dormitories and went to bed.


End file.
